Of Coffee and Broken Hearts
by Midnight Insomniac
Summary: "But Neji, you're so mean you didn't even get me a cup with snowflakes on it." Part 3 of the "Coffee Trilogy".


**A/N: So this is about a year overdue, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. This is the third installment of the Coffee Trilogy, but it takes place between the first and second ones. **

**Haru is a totally made up character and is Tenten's ex-boyfriend. Also the Naruto gang has driven up to New York to spend their holiday break (setting). **

**Enjoy! I hope this gets you into the holiday spirit!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**..**

"Hey." Tenten glanced up from her hands to the man standing in front of her.

"Hey," she said softly, moving so as to make room for him on the bench. He handed her a cup of coffee, taking a sip of his own as he sat down. She glanced down at her hands again now enclosed around the warm cup, scrutinizing her purple gloves. She sniffed, an aggravated sigh escaping her lips and she set the coffee aside and buried her face in her palms. "Why does he have to be such an ass?" she whispered.

It was odd for her to be talking about her ex-boyfriend, with her _other_ ex-boyfriend, but Neji had always proven to be a special case. She and the Hyuuga had broken up last year (their third year of college) out of mutual consent as both felt their studies were of the utmost importance and therefore, dating was a useless distraction. They had remained good friends, but emotional topics had become a major taboo. But now, sitting out in Central Park, it seemed all those barriers they had set up were becoming harder and harder to see.

"You should not concern yourself with his problems. His actions speak for themselves; he no longer has any interest in you."

No shit. You think I'd cry for just anyone_,_ Tenten thought angrily, peeved by his bluntness. She had actually believed for a minute that he had come to comfort her. Tenten knew he'd understood the reason for her sudden excuse to leave the coffeehouse (A.K.A Starbucks), had seen the tears that blinded her as she rushed out the door, had realized none of their friends noticed at all. They were all so busy conversing about Haru, that goddamn bastard who, after stomping on the brunette female's heart, had taken to flirting with her roommate (Sakura).

_Oh my God! He asked me out! He asked me out! Stupid_ immature Haruno, Neji thought, waving that _stupid_ text in everyone's _stupid _faces. Wasn't she supposed to be Tenten's best friend?

Tenten could feel those burning tears prick at her eyes again. She had been mulling over so much lately and she realized that dating Haru wasn't her biggest mistake: it was letting Neji go. She loved him, loved everything about him-his voice, his smile, the vibration of his chest as he laughed, his scent, his hair, _everything_. And she was such an idiot in believing she loved her textbooks more than him, that learning the anatomy of the human body was far more important than him. _So damn stupid. _

"He's not worth your time," Neji murmured softly, almost soothingly, as he reached to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. Tears were falling onto her lap, staining her jeans. She was desperately trying to brush them away, obviously ashamed and embarrassed.

He produced a handkerchief from his pocket and has this been a happier moment, Tenten would have rolled her eyes at how old fashioned he was. He dabbed at her cheeks, one hand lifting her chin and gently turning her face towards his. She caught his wrist, however, gazing at him wearily. She didn't need this now, this sudden display of affection. She didn't need to be reminded how it used to be, when her relationship with him was perfect.

She didn't need to fall anymore.

"I'm sorry." It was he who apologized first (though Tenten wasn't exactly sure what he was apologizing for).

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"_Why_?"

"Because you matter. If you don't matter to that bimbo roommate of yours, or to Uzumaki or Nara or anyone else, at least know that you're still a priority to me."

"Neji-"

He kissed her.

"I regret what I said then (then being break-up night). I love you. I always have, always will. Studies are second to you." The Hyuuga's lavender eyes glowed softly, and he seemed to relax now that he had gotten those words off his chest. He reached for his coffee, gesturing towards hers.

"Drink it, I'm not buying you a new one if that gets cold. " His grinned at her boyishly over the rim of his cup, watching her cautious expression change to that of anger and annoyance.

She shoved him off the bench. "You're such a _loser_ Neji." She glowered at him, hands balling into fists. "Now you realize it." (He was sure she was talking of priorities).

He pulled her down into the snow with him, rolling on top of her, their noses touching. And amid curses, she mumbled an "I love you too." Then:

"I want more coffee."

"I told you I wasn't going to get you more."

"But Neji, you're so mean you didn't even get me a cup with snowflakes on it."

"Tenten-"

"Neji!"

_A kiss._

"Fine."

…**..**

**A/N: I actually forgot to incorporate the coffee until I was halfway through it. Ooops. But it has been fixed. XD **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~M.I. **


End file.
